Master of Beasts: Future
by AkumaKami64
Summary: It's been nearly a decade since The End. The victory cost them something they wished never to lose. A friend lost, not to death, but to their own fears. Kill The Devil, become a god. Become feared by all that you loved, you become an even greater Devil.


Master of Beasts: Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: It's been nearly a decade since The End. The victory cost them something they wished never to lose. A friend lost, not to death, but to their own fears. Kill The Devil, become a god. Become feared by all that you loved, you become an even greater Devil.

A.N. The Title is like that because I'm making three versions of this idea. They are in no way connected to each other outside the idea behind them.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind and Flashbacks_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

_A teenage, white-cloaked Raven looked over the destroyed city in horror. The buildings were in ruins, the sky was red, the bay had turned to lava, everyone other than the Titans were turned to stone, and the tower was now a make-shift throne. However, it wasn't any of this that struck a new meaning of horror into her. Nor was it her father, it was what happened to him._

_Trigon, the Destroyer of all Things Mortal, perhaps the true devil, the monster she had lived in fear of her whole life...was dead. His enormous body lay in the lava, immune to its heat. Claw and bite marks littered his being as a look of horror was permanently etched onto his face. His chest was practically ripped out. She turned her attention to the being that stood over his body. A indescribable green creature stood there, covered with the demonic blood of it's fallen enemy. It was at least as tall as her father, if not taller. It's body was strange. It's skin...wasn't skin. It wasn't fur, scales, or even feathers. It seemed like a green liquid that had become a solid somehow. Four legs, with opposable thumbs on the front set, all with pointed, claw-like fingers. On each of it's arms were unusual curved spikes. On it's back were many great tentacles whirling around with no current aim. It's head looked reptilian in shape due to it's narrowed snout and strange skin. It was stained all over with the blood of Trigon as it continued to devour the demon._

_It suddenly stopped eating and looked directly in Raven's fearful eyes. After a brief pause, it let out a deafening roar as her world went white._

A twenty-four year old Raven tossed and turned in her sleep as her most frequent dream, or nightmare, played through her head. She shot up with a start as she panted heavily. "Will you ever stop plaguing me?" She asked herself, not getting an answer. She picked up the picture on her stand. It was one of a green-skinned teen with pointy ears. "Stupid question I guess. You have every right to torment us. We let you down and allowed our fears to get the better of us. We always thought you were the worst of us, but you were truly the best. You alone did what even I was unwilling to do." She said sadly as she thought about her forsaken teammate.

They never told him to leave, but they never acted the same around him. They were so much more cautious of the shape-shifter. He tried acting like his old self, but that didn't change the fear they tried to hide. Raven could sense how he felt and her scent told him that she knew. She wanted to talk to him, help him, console him...but she couldn't. She tried to reason with herself that she was being a hypocrite, he had been there for her whenever she needed him, yet she couldn't do the same.

Then, out of the blue, he was gone. No note, no warning, no nothing. Everything in his room was gone, down to the last crumb. It was like he never lived there in the first place. The last anyone saw of him after that, was when Raven had seen a green eagle on top of a skyscraper looking at her before flying off. She tried to follow but stopped soon enough. She knew if he wanted to get away from her, he just needed to change into something too small to see. She whispered out an apology, which had caused the eagle to look at her again. She wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but a voice said in her head, "Our paths will meet again Raven."

And so began the decade with only five Titans in the city. The media began asking questions at one point. The only thing they told them was that he left for personal reasons. Hundreds of different rumors popped up after that. Some thought that he went villain. Others thought he simply quit as a hero, for varying reasons. A great chunk of the population believed that the others Titans had something to do with it. This created the rumors of them firing him, killing him,-again, for varying reasons- and some just thought that they drove him away. That last one, was basically spot on.

Not a day went by where Raven didn't beat herself up over it. Same went to Starfire and Cyborg, to slightly lesser degrees. Robin on the other hand, seemed almost relieved he was gone. He had stated that Beastboy had become a very likely threat to the city, maybe even the world. He missed the Beastboy they all knew some, but he no longer considered Beastboy the same after what happened. He thought that Beastboy might learn to control his powers better and be less of a threat one day. This, unsurprisingly, made the rest of the titans angry, even Starfire was furious at what he said. There was a lot of tension in the Tower, most of them had considered leaving more then once, especially Raven. One thing kept her there, the thought of Beastboy returning here one day. If their paths did meet, it seemed more likely here then anywhere else.

"I doubt you can hear me, but I want you to know I'm sorry. If I had the chance I would take it all back, you deserved so much more than that." She said to no one as she put the picture back. Her eyes widened as a chuckle rang through her head.

**Unknown Location**

A tall man stood over a cliff as he chuckled to himself, _'Nearly ten years have passed. Hard to believe it's been so long, or that so much has happened.' _He thought to himself, amused. He turned around as someone approached him, "What is it?" He asked in a semi-irritated voice.

The woman bowed respectfully, "Apologies Master, but Talin is in need of some assistance." She explained hoping not to upset her master any more than he already was.

The man raised an eyebrow at this, "Really, I thought she could handle this on her own?" He asked, all irritation gone from his voice and replaced with curiosity at this turn of events.

The woman rose from her bow, relieved that her master wasn't upset with her, "There were some complications Master. It appears that she had a run in with something. Her transmission was cut off before she could explain what exactly." She explained calmly.

The man narrowed his eyes at this. Talin wasn't someone to call for backup unless she really needed it. Her mission hadn't been anything really dangerous by her standards, a simple scouting mission. "Where is she now?" He asked, his interest peaked.

"She was on Earth-" She began before being cut off.

"Calina, there are a lot of dimensions with earths, I need something a bit more specific," He said with a roll of the eyes.

She stiffened a bit, "Apologies Master, but...when I say Earth, I meant the one you found me on, the same one you're from," She said, slightly afraid of his reaction.

He didn't give any facial recognition to this, but a violent green aura surrounded him. "Where was she, **exactly**?" He asked in a calm voice, too calm.

She gulped before answering, "Near Jump City," She spat out quickly.

To Calina's amazement, he didn't lash out at all. He normally didn't do that anyway. He only punished someone that earned it, but even her Master lashed out on very rare occasions. Instead, his aura calmed down and he started laughing. "Irony, Tali just became an instrument of Irony." He said before turning to Calina with dark amusement in his green eyes, "Cali, tell Brinka that she's in charge until I get back." He ordered as he made his way away from the cliff.

"You're going yourself?" She asked in shock.

"One needs to bury his past sooner or later." He said before vanishing. 'Besides, I need to confirm a rumor that's going around about there any way.' He thought to himself.

**Desert outside of Jump City**

Green cracks seemed to form in the air before it seemed to burst up as a man jumped through. The portal closed behind him as soon as he exited it. He looked around with a bored look, "Never was completely accurate with teleportation," He mumbled to himself,_ 'No matter how many earths I see, something about this one seems more disgusting then the others. What Trigon saw in this world or these souls is beyond me,'_ He thought to himself with a snort.

**Jump City**

A lone female stood on top of a roof as she panted. "Damn. Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn, fucking dammit," She chanted to herself as she held her knees. Behind her lay the dead bodies of numerous creatures that resembled different kinds of felines, but all ranging in size from a horse to an elephant. "An easy mission my ass! No one said anything about fucking cat demons!" She complained to herself, "Okay Talin, get a hold of yourself, think rationally." She said, calming herself down and analyzing her wounds. "Kay, lets see. While none of these are fatal with my regeneration, I'm too low on energy to teleport back in any way. My communicator is lost and probably smashed by those cats. I'm also very low on supplies now. Luckily, I managed to get a message through before those cats knocked it out of my hands. So, all I have to do is survive in an area, that for an unknown reason, is now full of activities of all kinds of creatures," She concluded to herself, "I'm screwed."

Just then, she caught a strange smell, "Half-demon? Must be that Raven," She said before getting another whiff, "How the hell is she a virgin? If her demonic hormones havn't done her in yet, a demon should have claimed her by now." She sniffed one more time, finally understanding something, "Damn, now I pity the thing that messes with her. That girl owes Master big time!" She said, before realizing what she said, "Wonder how many of the others are going to try and start an orgy over this?" She wondered to herself.

**End of Chapter**

Well, there you have it. Beastboy killed Trigon and left the Titans about ten years ago. Appearances will be explained next chapter. So, Questions to Ponder; What happened to Beastboy at the End exactly? Why did he leave? Who is this Master? Who are the ones calling him Master and why? What do they want? What did Talin mean by "That girl owes Master big time!"?


End file.
